


【北树】香槟塔和草莓酸奶

by JudyNOTE



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, 现实AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyNOTE/pseuds/JudyNOTE
Summary: ⚠温馨提示:人物身份的重新设定，ooc严重！！！请谨慎上车🚗di——
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 4





	【北树】香槟塔和草莓酸奶

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠温馨提示:  
人物身份的重新设定，ooc严重！！！  
请谨慎上车🚗di——

★  
香烟、美酒和香水的气味混杂在混在空气中，绚丽昏暗的灯光照射装修精美的俱乐部，玻璃和镜子打映着灯光，将整个俱乐部的布局扩大以及更加迷幻，灯光闪烁。店里光线诡谲得让人眼神迷离，灯光滴落在盛着五光十色液体的酒杯中，慢慢的，沉下去，融化在口中。

“Lily女士再为白龙先生摆座香槟塔，点！”响亮的声音在吵杂的环境中冲出来穿入大家耳中，邻座的公关和顾客闻之鼓掌。  


香槟打开，缓缓倒入摆好的多层杯塔内，如珠串般不停冒升涌起的气泡，倒了香槟之后，本来就晶莹剔透的杯塔再加上各种颜色的香槟映衬，就是一种无以言表的美丽。细长的高脚杯衬托出香槟独有的优雅，同时也较保持香槟的气泡与香气，弥漫在俱乐部的空气中。  


坐在黑色软沙发上，身穿白色大衣的黑发青年看着会所中间被灯光打的闪闪发光的香槟塔，嘴角上扬轻笑，转脸深情凝视自己身边穿着华美，愿意为他一掷千金的女人。

“白龙这两天已经收到了六台香槟塔了吧？”  
“不愧是No.1啊！”  
“样貌好，身材好，还会讨女人开心，这些阔太太、大小姐哪个谁不喜欢！”  
“他来俱乐部也没多久，这么受欢迎，怕不是和那些女顾客……”  


“咳咳！”刻意的咳嗽打断了这段闲话，张扬的红发青年摇晃着盛有红酒的高脚杯，瞪了一眼聚在一起的人，没再理会，走到了俱乐部打着紫光最昏暗的一角。

这里视线很好，可以看到整个会所的全貌，田中树半躺在沙发里看着最中间熠熠发光的香槟塔和陪着顾客谈笑的松村北斗。  
“不开心？”杰西看到愁眉不展的田中树，走到他身边顺走了他手中的酒杯，把自己手里拿的草莓酸奶塞到了田中树手里，抿了一口杯中的红酒。顺着他的目光，杰西侧身看着灯红酒绿的会所，似乎明白了这个人为什么不高兴。

身上穿着的虎纹貂绒外套包裹着杰西的宽阔肩膀，里面随意扣着的深蓝色衬衣因为杰西靠坐在沙发上皱起，肩膀搭在沙发背上，手腕处价值不菲的表露了出来，杰西他整个人散发着不可亲近又让人沉迷的气场。

“吃醋了？要我把香槟塔撤掉吗？”看好戏的眼神透过棕红色的烫卷发盯着一脸烦闷的田中树。  
“拉倒吧，你会那么做吗？”杰西在他跟前就没个正经，他过来这边也是无非忙着打趣自己，田中树和他在一起这么多年，或多或少也熟知了他的性格。  
“会啊，如果是J先生这么要求的话。”没有喊他的名字而是喊了他在店里通用的名字，“J先生的要求我都帮你满足。”

不打算再听他打趣自己，田中树把手里的草莓酸奶放在沙发上，起身，走到杰西身边，俯下身用一只手撑着沙发背，靠近杰西，轻笑了一声。“你还是好好想想怎么讨好你家那位小少爷吧。”另一只手戳了戳杰西与样貌的高傲冷酷不相符合的圆圆嫩嫩的肚子，“听说小少爷最近可是在健身哟。”  
“哈哈哈那我会注意的。”笑着挠了挠自己的前发，拨开挡住眼睛的部分头发，抬眼看着逼近自己眼跟前红发青年，“你染眉毛啦！”杰西没头没脑的一句话突然蹦出来，田中树还是有些跟不上杰西思维的跳跃性，只是昂得答应了他一声。  


杰西极为满意的继续打趣他，“今晚你俩如果需要什么给我说，准备和善后我都可以。”  
“不必了，他不会的。你、省省心吧。”田中树起身，转身走了。  
杰西调整了坐姿舒服慵懒的躺在沙发上，含笑的看了看左右两边极为别扭的两人。

穿着红色格子大衣的红发青年，走过会所中间高摆的香槟塔，上下打量之后，头也不回的走了。  


松村北斗的视线从始至终都没怎么离开田中树，那抹红色可以很好得帮他准确定位到他。目睹了田中树和杰西刚刚的动作，松村北斗的脸慢慢沉了下来，收紧了视线，如同即将抓捕猎物的雄鹰一般，目光锁定着田中树。  


“白龙有什么心事？”貌美的女人察觉到自己身边的青年思绪似乎被什么拉走了。  
听到名字被叫，突然回神的松村北斗对她温柔的笑，“我的心事就是怎么才能让你更开心，离开生活中的不顺心啊。”  
“如果家人给我安排的相亲对象和白龙一样温柔就好了。”  
“Lily小姐也不用为这种事情担心，没有人能逃脱你的魅力的。”安慰着身边的女人，倒了一杯香槟递到Lily手中。  


“叮”高脚杯清脆的碰击。

★  
夜，越来越深了。俱乐部的空气里充斥着酒的味道，越来越浓，绚丽的灯光打映着暧昧的气息。午夜的深入，嘈杂声和嬉笑声逐渐削薄，只留下了寥寥无几、不愿离开虚幻的顾客。  
松村北斗送走了他今晚的“大金主”，长舒了一口气，揉了揉自己的太阳穴后又拨弄着打理齐整的发型，放松一下自己。  
他向会所的深处走去，在满是镜子和水晶的蓝色房间抓捕到了那抹吸引自己的红色。

“juri。”极其细微的声音喊了他的名字。  
田中树听到声音，头也不回只是透过面前镜子看到了松村北斗走近。  
“辛苦了，白龙先生。”  
二人都没有继续说话，房间里只有田中树摇晃酒杯时冰块撞击杯壁的清脆声音。

他走到田中树的身边，抢走了他手中的杯子，将杯中的威士忌一饮而尽。  
田中树抬头蹙眉看着松村北斗，心中极为不满的抱怨，今天这一个两个的怎么都喜欢抢自己的酒啊，喝个酒都不能痛快吗？

“还喝吗？”手按着桌子，侧身支撑自己的身子，问着田中树。  
“喝啊！但是要你陪我。”  
“好的，J先生。”  
“像你这几天招待你的摇钱树那样，温柔的招待我。”  
“当然可以。”听完这话，松村北斗算是明白了这几天田中树对自己的爱答不理的原因了。

“可是我不会给你摆香槟塔。”  
“我不要你的香槟塔，你给我买草莓酸奶就够了。”  
田中树很喜欢喝草莓酸奶，他身边与他要好的人都知道这一点。长相张扬的他味觉竟然这样的甜，松村北斗就一直认为田中树骨子里透着可爱。  
“好！”

松村北斗拿起威士忌倒进酒杯，举杯灌入口中，伏身，手穿过田中树张扬的红色头发，拉进二人距离，嘴对嘴将口中的威士忌顺入了对方口里。突然的吻让田中树措手不及，勉强吞咽着送进口中的酒，带有辛辣感的冰凉划过自己的口腔。来不及咽下的酒从嘴角滑落。

“你平常就是这样招待顾客的吗？”田中树用手背擦拭了一下留着自己嘴角的酒，瞪着松村北斗。  
他却抿嘴一笑，瞳孔收紧，盯紧了田中树，摇了摇头，“这是对你的专有服务。”

田中树用手撑着自己的下颚，看着松村北斗考虑了几秒，站起身，后靠着吧台，拽着松村北斗白色大衣的衣领把他拉近到自己跟前，然后伸手解开他白色衬衣的扣子，手上而下的划过他紧致明朗的肌肉。伏在他的耳边轻言“那、还能、再继续服务吗？”湿热的吐气喷在松村北斗耳边，微醺的酒气灌入鼻腔。  


松村北斗没有理解拒绝他的邀请。

田中树靠着吧台，一手将自己白色毛衣撩起来露出自己的腰迹，一手下压着腰带的一侧，嘴巴张开，挑眉看着松村北斗。他身后的镜子照映着他背后，修身的后颈和带着耳环的耳朵一同映射了出来。

松村北斗的手顺着田中树撩起的衣服深入，抚摸着他的身体。他很瘦，身上没有多少肉，揉捏起来其实并不舒服，松村北斗一直都很想让田中树多长点肉，但是这个要求对他来说似乎太难。

手滑到田中树的胸前，拨弄着田中树胸前的突起，指尖绕过后，又用指腹按压揉搓，一阵酥麻感从身体传到他的大脑。另一只手轻抚他的脖颈，吻了上去。  
他啃咬着田中树的双唇，舌头滑入对方的口中，舔舐着口腔的每一处，搅动着田中树的舌，越吻越深。

二人吻散发着淡淡的酒香，松村北斗的吻让他头皮发麻，喘不上气的他头有点晕，脸上泛起了些许红晕。松村北斗的唇向下吻着，轻啄过田中树线条明朗的下颚线后咬住田中树的喉结，舔舐着。  
田中树有些别扭的在他胸前拧了一把，惹得松村北斗一阵轻笑。

松村北斗将田中树架起，靠坐在吧台上，拉拽开田中树的腰带。田中树抬起腿盘上松村北斗的腰，把对方勾到自己跟前。  
松村北斗手伸进了田中树的裤子里，一把握住了他硬挺的前端。

“juri硬的好快啊。”松村北斗把玩揉搓着田中树的硬挺，一脸得意的看着田中树的表情。  
田中树头埋在松村北斗胸前，愤愤道“闭嘴。”他的前端现在已经渗出了透明的粘液，粘湿了裤子，松村北斗又将他情物从裤里掏出，指节分明、纤细有力的手套弄着田中树的欲望，修剪整齐的指甲挂过田中树的铃口，惹得他不禁叫出了声，把自己头在松村北斗胸前埋的更深了。  
盘着对方腰部的腿因为受到刺激收的更紧了。

松村北斗往下褪了褪田中树的裤子，手来回揉捏着田中树屁股。对于田中树来说，屁股大概是他全身最有肉的地方了，紧致又要弹性。让松村北斗爱不释手，很是喜欢。

他将两根手指向田中树的后穴探去，已经湿润了的后穴让松村北斗的手指很容易的滑入。

松村北斗的手指尖就这湿滑的液体在田中树的后穴里搅动着，混杂着丝丝水声松村北斗挂乱着后穴的内壁。在碰到一块软肉时，田中树的身体猛的紧绷了起来，绷不住的发出了呻吟声，整个人挂在松村北斗身上颤抖着身子。松村北斗像是尝到了甜头一样，不断的按压着田中树身体的敏感点，怀里的那人喘着气的不停呻吟，“北斗、我、够了——”被玩弄的小穴不自觉的加紧，松村北斗习惯了这种收缩后，开始用指腹强迫的将内壁扩张的更大。田中树的腰板、屁股和大腿根部被极致的快感冲击着，整个人变得酥软。情欲的刺激下前端也更加挺立和胀大，汁液从前端溢出，蹭在了松村北斗紧致分明的腹肌上。  
“现在就够了吗？”松村北斗轻啄他已经红了的耳朵，压低着声音说到。

松村北斗帮着田中树调整了他的姿势，让他整个人坐在吧台上，刚刚还被刺激变热的屁股碰到冰凉的大理石台面，不由的打了个冷颤。

然后松村北斗顺着他的身子蹲下，托住田中树硬挺的性物，凑近。  
他伸出舌头舔弄着田中树的阴茎体，松村北斗湿润的舌头和温润的呼吸打在他的性器上。后将其吞入口中，用舌尖舔舐着铃口，吮吸这上翘的欲望，感受着柱体与上颚之间的摩擦。

被松村北斗这样服务着，田中树本就勃起的阴茎快被他的服务刺激下，硬的快要爆炸了，他伸手去抓松村北斗的脑袋希望他再快点让自己释放出来。他央求的含着哭腔向松村北斗求救“北斗、太、胀了——要坏掉了——”

松村北斗用灵巧的舌玩弄着田中树垂在两边的阴囊，从根部一路舔到铃口，舔舐着性器上不断溢出来的汁液。将龟头含入口中，灵巧的舌头将其堵住，惹得田中树哼哼了两声。

田中树喘着粗气，伸手按压着松村北斗的后脑勺，在他湿润的口中将自己推的更深。松村北斗也极其配合的前后吞咽，不断吮吸着他的坚挺。

现在从身体传来的快感凌驾了田中树的思考，他的脑子里只剩下了松村北斗给他带来了服务。

在松村北斗的引逗下，田中树终于忍不住释放出来了，身体软靠在吧台后装有镜子上墙壁上。  
他没有射到松村北斗的口中，抽动着射到了外面，但部分精液还是溅到了松村北斗敞开的胸膛上。浑白的液体让肌肉线条漂亮的身体变得更加色情。

松村北斗伸着舌头站起了身，像是盯着猎物一样看着他，他的舌头上还挂有些许田中树的精液。

★  


“这样的服务招待，J先生还满意吗？”  
“还不够。”田中树稍稍稳定了呼吸，假装无奈的摇了摇头，“想要我给你草莓酸奶，你今晚……去我那。”  
“今晚我一定会让你好好满意的。”帮田中树整理好衣服，伏身亲吻了他的额头。

“那你先——清理干净这些，不然还不知道杰西明天会说什么。”田中树突然想到杰西如果知道了刚刚发生的事情，一定还会拿自己打趣，满脸的拒绝。

★  
光彩肆意的俱乐部，吸引着一个一个饥渴需要慰藉的灵魂，男公关的花言巧语和酒的香气帮着这些灵魂逃脱现实。  
会所正中心的闪光琉璃的香槟塔是女人因为开心，投以金钱为喜欢的男公关摆的。  
但是这个绚丽的香槟塔并没有入的松村北斗的心，甚至都不曾入过他的眼。他分的很清，这全部都是工作罢了。  
对他而言，再昂贵的香槟塔，都不如田中树的一个草莓酸奶，可以锁的他死死的。

**Author's Note:**

> ↣白龙和J都是他俩在TV杂里给自己取的名字，就直接拿来用了。  
↣Lily是因为取名无能，聊天途中泥塑juri，名字用了Lily，擅自拿用🙇


End file.
